A Shark's Skin
by Ein5tien
Summary: Daichi is a mutant made by Orochimaru. At a young age it is found that he can absorb chakra. He manages to escape to Konoha. This is his story. No pairings yet. There are two OCs. The first A/N has more information. The rating has to do with innuendo's and future stuff the first few chapters will be fine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys and gals this is my first actually written story so tell me about any mistakes in grammar or the storyline (that should not be a problem for a while). Any concern for Sueness will be looked at. There are two main OCs both have unique powers but I am pretty sure I have balanced them out. The story is told from the main OC's view so I hope you love first person.

* * *

><p>As Anko and I walked closer to Konoha the man who was sitting at the guard desk suddenly disappeared and reappeared with a kunai pressed against Anko's neck and I was picked up by my left ankle.<p>

As I squirmed Anko described why we were here and who I was.

The man said "Alright if Inoichi gives you the clear then there will be no problem. Other wise well I would make peace with whatever Kami you believe in now."

Just then a man walked up that had waist length blonde hair kept in a ponytail.

"Go!" The guard said.

"Hey" The man I presumed to be Inoichi said "It is quite the walk little one would you like a ride? and Anko what are you doing back here"

I responded in the affirmative and Inoichi picked me up, put me on his shoulders, and Anko told the story again. When we arrived at the destination I almost wet myself in fear for the scariest people I had ever seen were there. This terror continued even as we continued throughout the building.

When we finished Inoichi set me down and said "Alright you first little buddy."

He then tapped my forehead. Next thing I knew he and I were all alone on a small island on a cliff shore line.

"Where are we?" I asked.

He began laughing and respond "We are in your mind. It appears you have some sort of connection to the ocean. Do you know what that could be?"

I responded "No. Why are we here?"

Inoichi kindly responded and then began the interrogation with a simple question "What is your story?"

* * *

><p>My story begins with creation no, not the creation of the world, but of the my own creation. My creator was Orochimaru and he was also my captor. I was created as a continuing experiment of his, this experiment involved Samehada, the chakra absorbing great-sword, and the Gyūki. Orochimaru had at one point harvested cells from both the Gyūki and Samehada. In order to quickly replicate the cells of Samehada, Orochimaru used the Gyūki's chakra, however, this action caused the cells to replicate extremely quickly, and he had significantly more than he had planned. Orochimaru then implanted these cells into mice to see if a mammalian cross was even possible, you know just for fun, and only one in every thirty-five lived. Those mice that did live were all extremely mutated physically. He then gathered thirty-five human children so that statistically one of them would survive, and ran the same test, this was roughly two years before the Kyūbi attack on Konoha, and it was the day I was created. Everyday for the first three years of my life I remained in a tank filled with an odd fluid that I could breath in and once a day the fluid was drained and I was given food and water when I was done the tank would fill back up and it would remain like that until feeding time. One day when I awoke I had a bad feeling.<p>

Orochimaru, whom I had seen very few times before, came in and said "While I do not often train experiments I will teach you basic skills. After that you can teach yourself.".

He opened my tank and along with the fluid I poured out onto the ground. He then grabbed me by the arm quite harshly and recoiled as if he had been bitten. That is not to far from the truth for I have one shark-like mouths, surrounded by blue-gray scales that get smaller and smaller until they mix perfectly with my skin near my wrist and shoulders, on each of my forearms and one had just bitten a small chunk out of my creator's hand. That same hand then proceeded to pull me up by my hair and the other proceeded to back hand me. Needless to say I cried out in pain.

He half-dragged half-led me to a room saying "Here's the deal you little runt. You will do as I say at all times or I will kill you. If I ask something and you answer incorrectly you will be severely punished. You will get a reward for answering enough answers correctly and that reward is to remain fully fed clothed and hydrated." He then let go of my hair and pushed me to my knees and said "This is your room, you will stay in here at all times except when I call you out."

I meekly responded "Yes s-sir."

This room was had about three square meters of floor space and the ceiling was two meters high. The only furniture in the room was, if you could call it that was a hay pile that had a threadbare blanket over it. The next day he called me out of the room, summoned two snakes that quickly wrapped around me, and started teaching me about my creation. After a few hours the snakes dropped dead on the ground.

His face contorted with anger and he asked his first question that day "How did those snakes die?"

I honestly answered "I don't know."

I was sent to the punishment room after I was chained to the wall, and I learned quickly how severe his punishment were, I also learned that the honest answer was not always the right answer. Every wrong answer would lead to being whipped, every ten he would take away food and water for a day, and every twenty he would inject me with poisonous chemicals that would burn me inside out. When that day finished a week of hell began. During said week I was chained to a wall nearly nude. Almost every part of my body was hooked up to some machine or another. One day he came in and noticed that a machine that was designed the measure chakra levels by draining chakra was empty. This caused him to realize that those snakes had died of chakra exhaustion and he then required me to wear extremely thick clothing covering almost my entire body, and at the end of each day he would chain me to a tank with a small horn, while this did almost always fully heal my injuries it was almost as painful as the poison as it was so corrupted by evil. This was the pattern for two years, him keeping me barely alive and forcing chakra into my system so that my body would absorb it and heal rinse, dry, and repeat. That was until Jūgo and Kimimaro arrived.

Orochimaru instantly pitted us against each other saying to me "We have visitors. This is a perfect time to use what you know and kill them." All the while he was smiling like the demon. "If you succeed" he continued knowing I had a snowball's chance in hell against them "then I will allow you to go free and deliver you at the location of your choice."

I did as I was told fully expecting death with my only ability so far being the ability to absorb chakra. I had heard of both of the new arrivals before through whisper and hush voices that sometimes escaped into my room. When I hopped into the pit Orochimaru used for fights I lost even more confidence, while at the time neither were particularly tall both were a good head and shoulders taller than me. Then the fighting began fortunately for me neither new any more ninjutsu than I did and that is to say none, excluding natural abilities.

Before the fight started Kimimaro grew a bone sword for himself, and said to me "I will not fight an unarmed opponent unless he prefers being so what is your prefered weapon?"

Not having one I simply shrugged and responded with "I don't have one."

Kimimaro then grew a small bone dagger and tossed it at me. As I jumped away it landed at my feet. I picked it up and got into a defensive stance. As I did so Jūgo's skin started to change color sensing an opening I rushed him. This action saved my life. I managed to latch onto his arm and as he began to revert to a color Kimimaro drove his sword through by back. Fortunately the chakra I absorbed saved my life as it healed most of the damage, unfortunately I blacked out with a sword through my body.

When I awoke I saw snow outside my window, and a girl I had only ever seen glimpses of before hand.

She said to me "I am about to leave would you like to come with me?"

Still being confused I replied eloquently "Huhhh?" while still drooling.

"GOD" she said "I knew you were hit hard but I did not think that you went brain dead. Look kid my name is Anko and I am offering you a way out of this hellhole. You were out for nearly a month a big thing have happened since then." She then angrily added "NOW MAKE UP YOUR MIND WILL YOU STAY HERE OR NOT!"

Not being able to form words after that I simply shook my head. We then left the compound.

A day later I asked "Anko where are we going?"

To which she said "Somewhere else."

Almost the entire trip was spent in silence until the last day of the month long journey. By then I was truly exhausted but Anko seemed as fresh and energetic as ever so I was sure we were going slow for my sake.

She was the one to break the silence "We are a day's journey away from our destination. The guards will need to know your name, and I know you don't have one. Think one up and tell me in the morning."

I fell into a restless sleep that night. In my dreams I thought back to the people I had met on the road and decided I liked the name Daichi. When I awoke and told Anko that she laughed for a solid ten minutes and then packed up our camp. While utterly confused about her reaction I had to quickly catch up or else lose track of her.

When I caught up she said "We will be there by nightfall. When we arrive do as the people say or else you could die. Do not make sudden movements and most certainly do not touch anybody as they may view it as an attack and kill you."

"Yes Anko" I responded.

We ran at my full speed for about an hour before I collapsed. Anko looked at me disapprovingly, picked me up like a sack of potatoes, and started running. As I looked out the world blurred past and we proceed like this until we arrived all the while I was amazed at the raw speed that we were going. When we arrived I was awestruck. The wall I saw was at least a thirty meters tall, the noise level was amazingly loud caused by people simply walking and talking, and just the people I saw through the open gate was more than I had seen in my entire life up to that point. At that point we met the guard and you know the rest.

* * *

><p>AN: That is the end of Daichi's omniscience so don't expect any more of that. We will meet the second OC soonish. I hope ya'll liked it but either way tell me in the reviews. Also I will probably update at least once a month. By the way I am from the Southern U.S. so that could bleed in but I will double check everything and try to stay away from it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys this is a short chapter. But the next chapter is going to be really long (by my standards at least). At the beginning of every chapter I a going to do a little recap of what has happened it will be two to three sentences, example see below.

* * *

><p>Short recap: Daichi just finished telling his story to Inoichi. They are still in Daichi's mindscape and Daichi fate is about to be determined.<p>

* * *

><p>Inoichi said to me "Good you told the truth and that means we won't have do anything dangerous in here. When we go back out you may experience some nausea so hold onto you breakfast."<p>

He then tapped me on the forehead and the world warped around us again. When the world straighten out I was not able to due as I was told and my meager breakfast of high energy ration bars came out of my mouth along with everything else in my stomach. Inoichi was however easily able to avoid the vomit and gently picked me up and put me on a cushion. As he did so I got the odd feeling that I was not the only one that had such a reaction to going into my own mindscape for the first time.

Inoichi said to me "Go ahead and sleep Daichi-kun I will wake you up when you are needed again."

I quickly fell asleep and what seemed like just a few seconds later I awoke. True to his word Inoichi was there waking me up.

"Wakey Wakey" he said "It is time for you to get up and smell the roses." As I awoke he asked "How did you sleep?"

I responded "I had a really strange dream but I can't remember what it was about. Only that it involved that island we were on and running in fear."

Inoichi said "Oh, that's normal most revisit their mind scape at least once after the initial visit especially if the initial visit was forced and the fear was most likely a subconscious response to being in a new , that dream should go away after about a week, so don't worry. Now that you are feeling better you and I have a visit with someone very special."

"Who?" I asked.

"It's a secret, but I am sure you will like him." He said.

With that hint we walked out of the scary building and continued down the street in relative silence as I just absorbed all sounds and sights of the city. This is amazing, all of these people just milling around and talking, without a care in the world it must be nice, I thought. About five minutes later we arrived at a large building with the word Fire (火) written on it in a large red circle

"We're here." He said. "Now once we enter I would suggest to tell the truth as this could very well change your future."

I nodded my head in the affirmative. We entered. The secretary had brown hair and was filling out paper work. When she looked up, she looked somewhat annoyed at our entry and silently pointed up the stairs with her pencil and a glare. As we approached the top of the stairs I heard the muffled voice of an old man but all the words were unintelligible. Inoichi knocked on the door three times.

A resounding "Come in echoed" out from the door.

When I saw the source of the voice I was shocked. It was a wizened old man with age spots and and gray-white goatee wearing an all white outfit and white pointy hat.

"This is the Hokage the leader of this village." Iniochi said.

"Hello little one" the Hokage said gently "What is your name?"

"Daichi" I responded cautiously keeping in mind what Iniochi said.

"Well Daichi" said the Hokage "What would like to be when you grow up?"

This caused the gears in my head to run overtime. Up until this point I did not even know there was anything other than ninja. But the way he said it made there sound as if there was more than that. I began to think of what else there could possibly be but I came up empty.

"What else is there besides being a ninja?" I asked.

He looked at me like he was expecting this yet he was hoping not explain. "Well" he began "There are basically two types of people: civilians and ninja. Civilians typically live longer yet less energetic lives and ninja are the opposite. Among both there are many areas of specialization for instance civilians typically run shops, or are chefs, or anything else that does not use chakra. Ninja however do everything that requires chakra and protect the civilians. I would personally suggest that you be..."

"Ninja." I said resolutely "I want to be a ninja."

"Are you absolutely sure?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes." I said resolutely again.

"Alright well to be a ninja you must start at the Academy. Luckily the fall semester is about to start. In two weeks you will start your first day, in the mean time you will have to find a place to live. Afterward the village can pay for basic expenses until you graduate as you will be a ninja in training." He began shuffling through some paper work as if trying to find something. "Ah" he said "unfortunately the orphanage is the only available village sponsored housing for one your age. "

Iniochi spoke up then "Hokage-sama I would be happy to host Daichi-kun for the two weeks until the semester starts. He has much to learn before he will be ready to go to school if you are willing there is an empty bed at my house."

The Hokage looked up with a grin "Oh is that so, well I guess it is up to Daichi-kun then. So where will you go ?"

As I thought I remembered the kindness Inoichi had showed me and how much it meant. My previous experience with adults had been less stellar even Anko who was leagues nicer than Orochimaru still had issues with people. My choice was hardly a choice at all go with someone I know is nice or go to a place with more unknowns than I care to count. The decision was made before the question was asked.

"Hokage I would like to go with Inoichi please." I said.

"Very well" the Hokage said "Inoichi I expect a weekly report on his progress for the next two weeks."

"Hai Hokage-sama I will do that." Inoichi responded "If you would now excuse us I need to introduce him to the family and vice-versa."

The Hokage waved us out with a knowing smile. Inoichi lead me out to the road and looked up at the sun. His eyes widened in fear.

He said to me "Daichi-kun I do not mean to rush you but..." his voice trailed off "We need to get home soon or my wife may just kill me if I am late for dinner today. Would you mind riding there?"

After such a long day and being quite tired I said "No, Inoichi I would not mind at all."

He quickly picked me up and jumped onto the nearest roof. He sped from roof to roof as fast as he could and the world quickly blurred away. From what I could tell we were there in five minutes, yet I could also tell that was not fast enough. He and I both spotted a woman that had a wooden spoon in one hand and a kitchen knife in the other.

"Daichi-kun I think it time for you to get down now." He meekly said.

I jumped down and the second I was off a knife went sailing toward him. Iniochi deftly avoided it and caught it on the way by.

"Now Honey must we do this with a guest." He yelled.

The woman while she stopped throwing projectiles and put on a fake smile but clearly still looked angered.

"Daichi-kun this is my wife." Inoichi said. "Honey this is Daichi-kun he will be staying with us for a few days. Now that introductions are out of the way I believe it is dinner time. Come on now Daichi-kun."

While he was speaking it was clear his wife was not happy and I was sure that Inoichi would be sleeping on a couch tonight. He opened the door and I followed his wife inside.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know it is short please don't hurt me, I'll do better I swear. It is every ninja's personal choice to be a ninja, so I felt this bit was necessary. I also did not mean to go OOC for Ino's mom, we don't know much about her and so I just felt like a little comical scene would be nice. Action will be soon as well as meeting the mystery OC. His mindscape may or may not have something to do with his chakra type. Although his main type I feel is pretty obvious by now.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry 'bout the wait guys stuff happens like accidentally breaking my laptop then there was personal troubles and school started back up but here it is. Alot happens and everyone's favorite Green spandex hero makes an appearance so hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Short recap: Daichi has decided to be a ninja (wow big surprise there). Inoichi has decided to let him stay with the family for a few weeks and they have entered the Yamanaka household for the first time.<p>

* * *

><p>As I entered I was about run over by a small girl with blonde hair who had her arms spread wide. That was until Inoichi side stepped into her path and picked her up and spun to face me.<p>

"Ah" he said "I was planning on introducing you two over dinner but this will do. Daichi-kun this is Ino-chan, Ino-chan this is Daichi-kun he will be staying with us for a while."

Ino looked down shyly and waved. All the while we progressed to the dining room and I thought about whether this was how a family was supposed to act or not. As we approached I smelled the best thing I had ever smelled. I saw small white granules of something as well as some type of meat and bowls full of brown sauce.

"Daichi-kun" the matriarch of the family said "I am sorry about the plain meal my husband" she clearly stares daggers at him "did not tell me we were expecting a guest."

Being amazed at the meal alone and that one could call it plain I was shocked into silence. When we were about to sit down I notice that in front of every place on this circular table there was a bowl and two pieces of wood that were clearly hand crafted into a tapered rectangles. I of course felt instantly out of place with the foreign items in front of me. I simply followed suit and stood at the spot that was indicated. I noted it was farthest to the entrance and copied Inoichi as he sat down with his legs crossed. The matriarch scampered off to fix up another spot at the table.

"Ino-chan" Inoichi said "How about you go help your mother, it is a good learning experience."

She said "Hai Otousan" as she went of to join them with a skip in her step.

All of a sudden the world slowed down and I was face to face with Inoichi.

"I did not realise your lack of education in culinary habits" he said "I will quickly show you the basics while they are gone."

For what seemed like the next hour we covered events and expectations as well as how to eat with what are apparently called chopsticks. However when whatever was active faded, the girls were just getting back. The rest of dinner pasted relatively peacefully, until a rogue ball bounced through the open window in the kitchen and land on a still hot stove top. Promptly afterward the ball exploded and the smoke detector went off. Having both been startled by initial bang and following noise Ino and I jumped out of our seats and ran to Inoichi while his wife went to deal with the situation with such calm that I couldn't help but think it had happened before. A few moments later after a squeal or two a young boy carrying an even younger pup was dragged into the room I was in.

"Kiba" Inoichi said with a frown "that is the third time this month that one of you balls has bounced through the window I am disappointed in you."

I barely heard the boy I now knew as Kiba apologize even though he was only a few feet away from me. He then ran off like his pants were on fire. Because dinner was cut short we went straight to the next thing on my temporary caregivers agenda, getting me cleaned up before bed. I heard the parents speaking under their breath but could not make anything out besides my name. They then turned to me looked me once over and continued speaking to each other. Ino and her mother quickly ran off to go do something, and Inoichi and I were left alone again.

Inoichi asked"Daichi-kun when was the last time you had a bath or shower?"

I thought and thought but I came up with nothing and my confusion must have showed on my face because he quickly began to explain it.

"A bath is a where you fill a tub with water and use that water as well as soap to wash yourself, a shower serves much the same purpose but instead of filling up something the water shoots down in streams that you use instead" he said.

I responded "The last time I had one was when I was about three when I Orochimaru first let me out of the tank and wanted the liquid washed off of me. Although he just told me to hop under the streaming water."

"Okay then so…" he began to use his finger to do some mental math "it has been about two and a half years or about nine hundred days since you last had one. We definitely need to get you cleaned up before we go shopping tomorrow."

He lead me to the bathroom and when we got inside he told me to stripdown to my birthday suite and the quickly followed. As this happened he explained the way and culture of bathing as well as the difference between private and public baths. After we rinsed off as well as we could in the small showers. We hopped in the already warm water of the bath and began to cleanse ourselves more thoroughly with him occasionally reminding me to get the behind my ears or helping me get that one spot on my back I could not reach. The water quickly became murky as literally years or dirt and grime were washed off. After I was all clean we got out and he gave me some clean clothes that were threadbare and obviously very old to wear for until we went shopping. We went before a mirror and he began working my ankle length hair into something more workable for the night and for the first time I got a really good look at it. It was an almost lightning blue with dark blue colored highlights, very thick, and very straight. He directed me to my room and settled my for the night. The next thing I know I was being woken up.

Inoichi said "Oh good you're finally awake. After breakfast we are going to go shopping to get you ready for the Academy, alright."

I groggily responded "Ugh alright" as I opened my eyes and blinked out the glare from the sunlight leaking into the room.

About five minutes later I shambled into the dining room and had a quick breakfast with Inoichi and Ino who apparently was also going shopping. Ino unlike me was excited and clearly a morning person who was seriously getting on my nerves until I did a little trick I figured out while on the road and drained a bit of energy from about two hundred centimetres away pretty soon she had calmed down. Inoichi gave me a look with an eyebrow raised but didn't say anything so I stopped taking it and we continued to get ready. We exited through their front door and walked down the busy street to the hair parlor. When we got there Inoichi talked with the barber and they settled on a deal. I was sat in a spinning chair and brought up until the top of my head was at the barber's eye level.

"Now boy" he said "what type of haircut would you like? I can get you just about anything you'd like with that amount of hair."

My response was one word "Short".

He quickly and skillfully cut off all the hair hang below my chin. Then a more tedious process of shorting it and styling it and then repeating that process as needed. He finally settled on a haircut that was spiked and about four inches long from the base to the tip. After the man was paid we left and continued to go shopping. When we arrived at a clothing shop he told both Ino and I that we had 3000 ryo to spend on clothing, and Ino instantly squealed and ran off. I on the other had was told I needed about ten of every kind of essential clothing and had free reign over the rest of the money. I ended up settling on five pairs of olive green cargo shorts, five cargo pants of the same color, ten t-shirts: two an earthen brown, four a dull red, two an almost golden yellow, and two more a sky blue, ten pair each of underwear and socks, a pair of sandals and boots, and finally a thick dark green knee-length jacket made with several pockets both visible and hidden allowing for easy and plentiful storage. I met back up with Inoichi at the register just as Ino ran up with an armful of vibrant pink dresses with sparkles and sequins.

"Come here my little princess" Inoichi said as he picked up Ino "let's check out and get you home."

We checked out and between the two of us spent near the 3000 ryo each. Afterward we dropped our clothing off at their abode and Ino stayed to play with some friends she was expecting. Meanwhile Inoichi and I continued shopping. For the rest of the day we acquired various basic ninja tool as well as increasing my knowledge of the village shops and customs. When we finished the day we returned home and settled in for the night and Inoichi figured that we should keep my arms wrapped in something that suppressed my power and hid the coloring. In the following days, before I started school I was taught all manners of interesting things including: honorifics, daily practices, manners, and of course how to read and write to some degree. One week before school we went to a local seal shop and got special bandages that suppressed chakra flow from one way but allowed it to flow freely the other way. Three days before school started I moved into my apartment. My apartment was about a ten minute walk from both the academy and the Yamanakas' so moving in was a piece of cake especially with the help of a fully trained ninja who could make the round trip in about four minutes without breaking a sweat. After I moved in and said my goodbyes, the Yamanaka's made me promise to visit atleast once a week to continue my training. The next few days were hectic but fun as I prepared for classes, and Inoichi got me a small white puppy that he decided to name Amaterasu (I decided to call her Amy it was easier.)

The next day I met my classmates, the most memorable of them being Muta Aburame, Tokuma Hyuga, and Akane who never told me her last name. While I struggled quite often with social interactions, I was usually found with a book in hand no matter where I went. This occasionally even happened during sparring, which almost always ended with me losing because of general apathy to the fighting, however I was able to keep in the upper twenty percent of my class due to the general book knowledge that I had gained through my constant reading. Compared to the rest of my class my chakra control was the worst of the group, but my physical stamina and strength were among the best. Once after my book was destroyed (one of the only things that motivated me) I was able to beat Tokuma in hand to hand combat partially because of my special skill, and partially because of said strength. Tokuma and I quickly developed a bone to pick and never got along much after that. The next few years went exactly the same way: I woke up before dawn, got ready for school, then morning training with Inoichi, went to school, went to Yamanaka's for chakra control both the expulsion and absorption of it, study for any impending assignments, go to sleep at about ten, and prepare for it all again. That was until graduation day.

That day I prepared just like every other, I got up early, hoped in a hot shower, got out and dressed, had a basic quick breakfast, and checked that my bandages were properly blocking the absorption of chakra, (which involved seeing if Amy would come near me, she had an uncanny sense of whether or not the bandages were working) and went to school. I was met halfway there by Akane who I counted as among my closest friend and we raced to the Academy. When we got there we settled in a waited for Mizuki-sensei to arrive. When he did he called each of us up one by one and tested us on our skills including sun-shin, henge, and clone jutsu. I was able to pass but just barely as my clone jutsu almost broke due to a sudden leg cramp. After everyone took the test there was a huge ceremony I stuck around just long enough to get my hitai-ate then I shun-shinned away without anyone noticing. The Yamakas, aware of my general discomfort around people made me promise to come by on graduation, and not one to break promises I did. On my way over I put my hitai-ate around my upper left arm. As I entered I greeted Ino-chan as usual.

Then Inoichi and the few friend I made jumped out from behind furniture and shouted "CONGRATULATIONS DAICHI-KUN!" as loud as they could.

I that moment I could have sworn that I heard every bird with in a half-kilometer radius fly off startled. I hung around for a while (not by choice but because Ino's mother threatened me with two very sharp kitchen knives on my first try to leave, and even after all the years I spent out of their house I still flinched when she had a knife in her hand). I met a strange boy who introduced himself as 'Rock Lee'.

"YO Daichi-kun" he said "I graduated during the last test, I just wanted to introduce myself and say that if YOU believe the power of YOUTH will sustain you! GOODB-!"

During his farewell he ran off with extreme speed and the last of it was cut off. Due to the speed of the encounter, his strange appearance, and the fact I was not able to get a read on his chakra I was left with a lingering feeling that perhaps I had hallucinated the whole thing. After the party Inoichi took me on a long walk to a shop outside the village. After a long walk we arrived at a store that was filled with weapons and other ninja gear outside the village.

"Daichi-kun" he said "to help you on your way as a ninja, I will get you a set of whatever weapons this man says you have an affinity toward."

"What man?" I asked in confusion.

Just as I asked a very short man came from behind the check out counter and shoved a club into my hands. It instantly fell through my grasp and hit my foot. After jumping on on foot for about a minute and more than enough shouts of pain the old short man tried again with a pair of nunchucks. This time while I was able to hold it when I gave it a test swing I almost whacked Inoichi in the groin by accident and it was quickly taken away from me. We continued doing this process for about an hour and finally the man had decided what weapons I was to use.

"Come back tomorrow" he said.

When we arrived again he handed me two relatively short daggers, each only about a half meter from pommel to tip, that were linked with an extremely thin yet strong wire that measured about six meters in length and a much larger sword that was close to three meters long and weighed near ten kilos. I just stared at him in awe, and then the weapons meanwhile Inoichi just started to count out the appropriate yet ludacris amount. The man laughed one of the heartiest laughs I have ever heard and began to explain how the weapons were supposed to be used.

"The daggers are quite amazing" he explained "Inoichi explained to me your little ability and I made these blades to compliment it. The blades and wire are hollow allowings things, once they get in to pass from one end to the other, however due to the barrier presented by the metal only certain things will be able to pass, including chakra. However this is a two way street while you can use it to extend your own range certain jutsus will also be able to affect the blades and effectively make the jutsus impossible to dodge. Because of the potential dangers in it the blades can detach from the wire with a touch of a button on the inside of the pommel only accessible by using chakra strings."

A gasped "Whoa!" escaped my lips as I could not help myself but to be amazed.

He continued like I never did anything. "The sword well that is a different story. I decided that to go with the weapons that move chakra you should have someplace to put anything you can't absorb instantly. It is incredibly light for its size due to it effectively being like a tin can, hollow and able to be filled up with any fluid. I made the inside covered with as many storage seals as I could, and once any of them fill up they will give their contents on to the next, when they are empty they will take from the next one. To use this all you have to do is activate the seal on the hilt and either pour in or remove chakra. This too has a drawback if all of the seals are filled up" He added "and that takes A LOT to do" as an aside "and any extra chakra is put it will need somewhere to go and that is to the tip."

At this time he brought attention to the markings on the tip of the blade.

"These will take all the chakra in the sword and expel it as well as any touching the hilt and turn it into a beam of pure chakra, it will drain whatever is touching it and just release it into nature with no effect unless it is pointed at something, and at that point it would fill that thing up to its limit and then flow around it in effect giving your enemy back all their power or more."

Having taken his warnings and tips to heart I began to get the weapons on me comfortably. I struggled and failed miserably. Finally after about three minutes of struggling I asked for help. The man suggested I situate the daggers one on each hip with the right one ready to throw and the sword at just over a forty-five degree angle on my back. I did and went back to my apartment. On the way back I realized why almost nobody fights with such absurd weapons, the extra weight slowed me down and the size of the sword was extremely unwieldy and due to the way it was secured I lost much of my agility and balance. The next morning I returned to the Academy, but due the the weapons I lost the daily race by nearly thirty seconds and couldn't fit through the door without taking off my sword and carrying it by hand. When I finally got seated I leaned it next to the table I was at.

I zoned out until suddenly Mizuki-Sensei said "Daichi Hojo, Tokuma Hyuga, Akane, Team Thirteen."

Following this I heard Akane-chan mutter "Son of a _bitch_!" looking directly at Tokuma.

Author's Note: Hope Y'all liked it. Yes I know the weapons are kinda overkill, but due to the drawbacks and how unwieldy they are, I feel that they are okay on a scale of one to Sue. Personally I think that they aren't any more out there than some of the cannon weapons. Yes Daichi is going to stay socially awkward and yes the weapon's drawbacks will occur quite often. Please tell me how you feel about the story in the reviews I will read them. Thanks to everyone that has so far. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sup guy I'm back. New laptop, new chapter, new friend, I wonder if anything else is new so tell me in the reviews if anything new happened in your life (or not it's your life after all share if you want). So guys we reached triple digit views. Woo! Also thanks for the reviews you three you're awesome. So character development happens in this chapter?

* * *

><p>Short Summary: Daichi has become a ninja of Konoha and has received specially made weapons. He was assigned to Team 13 along with Akane, and Tokuma.<p>

* * *

><p>After all the team announcements were announced one by one the instructors came in and called their teams to them about halfway through the I started noticing bugs gathering around the three of us.<p>

"Akane, what's up with the bugs?" I asked

Akane glanced at me and responded "I dunno but I noticed them a while ago. Maybe we should ask Tokuma…? He is the best sensor in our class."

I refused (with all the tact of a three year old) "No way, no how I'm not going to ask that stuck up son of a bitch for any help ever. I think we should just kill them."

Akane grudgingly agreed and we set to work at first using the bottom of our shoes. Quickly the numbers got out of control and so we stepped up our game. During classes we were taught that all living things had chakra, and thus I concluded all living things could be affected by my special skill. I took of the bandages just enough to weaken their effect and focused. Suddenly I felt the chakra in the room I held out my hands straight out toward to bugs and pulled on their cumulative chakra, doing my best not to affect any of the people in the nearby (well besides Tokuma). The bugs started dying quickly but it still wasn't enough. I sulked and gave up on trying to kill them.

"Akane" I hissed "there too many of them. I got about two hundred but I don't feel an end your go."

"Alright, in that case…" She then smirked and then- "HEY TOKUMA-HIME LOOK AT THIS" She screamed nearly breaking my eardrums and motioned him over closer to the bugs.

He scowled for a split second but came over any way. He murmured something I couldn't hear because of freaking choir of the bells going on in my head.

After a minute he deadpanned "There's a guy outside on the roof and he is waving we should go check it out."

After a second of hesitation, Akane followed him. I, on the other hand, decided that staying here was the best idea and thus Akane pulled out a kunai and bashed the back of my head with the ring. As I lurched forward, she grabbed the loose bit of the bandages on one of my arms and in a one smooth motion resecured them and dragged me along by my arms. All the while coyly giggling and acting like an innocent schoolgirl. Two minutes later we were on the roof.

"Ah you came" mysterious guy said "My name is Shibi Aburame, and I am your sensei sit and tell me of your self."

At this point I noticed a small beetle like the ones we had just been killing crawl up his cheek and into his hair. Shocked, I whispered this to Akane, in response she stepped on my foot for being "RUDE". We took a seat, and waited, and waited, we waited for what seemed an hour and finally Tokuma spoke up.

"I am Tokuma Hyuga, I have been told my eyesight is extraordinary even for those of my clan. I want to uphold clan values and protect the main branch."

He then turned his sight towards me on seemed to be trying to burn a hole in me. After a few seconds it became unbearable and I spoke.

"My name is Daichi Hojo. I have to wear these bandages because without them I can hurt my friends. I want to kill two people, protect a select few, and master my abilities."

"My name's Akane, I am really fast. Hmm, I guess I want to be prettier than Tokum-hime and Anbu one day, but mostly to be prettier than Tokuma-hime." Akane said.

Awkwardly sensei clapped his hand and said. "Well now that that's over it's time for your test."

A palpable tension arose and we all stared at him, for an explanation.

"Well I guess now technically isn't the time tomorrow morning is. Bring your mission gear and and meet me at training ground six tomorrow at dawn."

With that said and a flourish of his hands sensei dissolved into a mass of bugs and dispersed leaving us to our own waited for a moment before localized chaos broke out.

"Why the hell do you keep calling me princess?" Tokuma screamed.

In unison both Akane and I said "You are sooo pretty what else could we call you?"

Tokuma stomped off, leaving me with Akane. Sharing a look we jetted off to our usual hangout, a barbeque shop run by the Akimichi's. When we got there we just slid into an open booth, and Akane ordered enough food for five people and I ordered some sushi. Five minutes later the food arrived and five minutes after that we had finished everything.

"How do you do that?" I asked her.

After a look of confusion Akane asked."Do what?"

"How do you eat so much yet stay skinny?"

"Lady's secret." She said and shot daggers at me with her eyes.

Sensing my imminent doom I changed the subject "Have you ever heard of a test after graduation before?"

"No, but I think I know what I'm going to do."

"Huh you do? What are you doing?"

"Not telling."

"What why not?"

"It's a secret"

I noticed her looking at her watch.

"I've gotta go see ya."she said and then rushed off without paying her tab.

"Bye." I mumbled under my breath as I went to pay for the food and went home.

When I got there I packed up for the test. Organizing my kunai and shuriken was quick and easy, getting enough food and water for two days and fitting into my bag that had camping gear was a bit harder, and the hardest was finding a way to draw my sword with the bag on. I managed to do that but just barely. Then I just lounged around on the couch all day with Amy, until my usual time with the Yamanaka's.

I arrived just on time and took off the bandages. After another hour or so of practice with them I set my personal distance record at one meter using air as a medium. After that Iniochi set up a system for practicing with the daggers. By the end of the day I had figured out the trick to using the daggers to absorb chakra and was able to do it at full length. We also reevaluated the numbers for my ability as we usually did at the beginning of each quarter to see how it changed. At first I could only absorb as much as I could produce. Effectively I had twice the amount of chakra than I usually did, if I completely filled up. Over time the numbers slowly went up, the newest numbers show that I can hold three times more than my permanent stores. Meaning four times more chakra than usual. (Although even with all the improvements my permanent stores are relatively small compared to a jounin and I can only absorb maybe a fourth of Inoichi's chakra at any given instance).

After this we had a quick but eventful of the excitement happened when Ino came home with friend without telling her mother. As carving knives went sailing I noticed that this girl had a strange color of hair, pink. After everything settled down and I helped Inoichi clean up I headed home to get a good night's rest. Awaking early from a nightmare I couldn't quite remember I decided to go a head and head to the agreed upon location. Noticing a lake near by I switched into something easier for swimming and did a few laps before I noticed that other had begun to arrive. Hopping out I dried off and made my way over to the group. We waited in silence until sensei arrived.

"Alright the rules of this test are to remain out of my touch all day until noon and you must always have these capsules on you. If perchance I do find you your goal is to escape no matter what, so I would recommend attacking with the intend to kill." sensei said as he handed out the capsules "You will have until the sun completely clears the horizon before I will begin looking for you. Now go."

Instantly I sprinted toward to lake as the other two ran off on their own. As I approached the lake I slipped into the water using water release: Hiding in water and waited. Just as had begun settling into waiting I noticed sensei coming closer and closer and closer to the lake until he was on the shore. He then unceremoniously started throwing rocks at the surface. At first they missed but soon they struck true and the jutsu was dispelled and I popped up in the middle of the lake and a before I could even fall completely back in the water I noticed that my sensei was four meters away, STANDING ON THE WATER! Just as my hair went under he was right where I just was so I held my breath and swam down knowing that there was no chance to out race him when he could run and all I could do was swim. Then all of a sudden a massive boulder sunk toward me. I dodged it but just barely and it hit my pack and pinning me down with it. Finally after a few minutes I could hold my breath anymore and sucked a huge breath in of water.

* * *

><p>AN: You gotta love cliffhangers don't-cha… Well if any one can tell me how Daichi is going to break free of this one, correctly in the reviews I will give you ten internet points for the day. If you noticed any glaring mistakes in the grammar please feel free to point them out. I have proofread but mistakes happen. Have a good month or so until I see you again.

* * *

><p>P.S.- The numbers: So I figured that a fully trained Jounin that was the best in his field would have maybe 10-15 times more chakra on average than a new genin. (I'm looking at you Naruto and Gaara and your near infinite chakra supply thanks for wrecking the curve). Think of it this way if 10-15 new genin poured the same percentage of chakra into a jutsu it would take all of them to match Inoichi, that is without even considering chakra control as a factor. The other number well Samehada can absorb just about all the chakra that comes his way even subdue jinchurichi with it so yeah. 400% percent compared to the base power doesn't really seem like a lot when compared to trillion % more (at least).<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Guys sorry about the delay, school has to come before fun, and sometimes that gets in the way. Also I rewrote bits of this a lot but it still doesn't quite seem right, sorry. Any tips or tricks are always welcome.

* * *

><p>Diachi has found himself pinned under a boulder while swimming away from his sensei in the hide and seek test. After struggling for a few minutes his lungs have run out of oxygen and he took a deep breath of water.<p>

* * *

><p>When I inhaled I knew it was all over, that I was going to die right then right there and never have a chance to become a true ninja. I thought of how Orochimaru would be able to get away with what he had done and how Mizuki-sensei would be disappointed in me. I thought of how Yamanaka's would grieve if only for a few moments. However, in the middle of all this self-pity I realized I was not in fact dead but actually perfectly fine. I reached up to my mouth to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and felt the water going in but not out. I felt around and found that right beneath my ears I had gills, gills! After my amazement and thanking every kami imaginable I began again to try and free myself. With my pack being pinned and the awkward angle I was stuck in it took about a half hour to actually slip out of it. I found this all a whole lot easier now that I didn't have worry about holding my breath.<p>

Once I was out I began to work on freeing my pack. I pulled and pulled but it was stuck and I began to worry that I was stuck forever. Then realizing that I had some explosive tags with me I put one on top of the boulder linked a chakra string to it and swam a fair distance away.

**BOOM! **

The blast sent the water flying and cracked the majority of the boulder into tiny bits. I went back over to my pack after the water calmed down and tried to free it once again. This time after a few minutes of struggle I succeeded. I checked the contents and noticed that the boulder was not the only thing that broke in the explosion, a good half of my extra kunai were shattered and all of my ration bars were smashed into an almost paste like substance. I had been so focused on getting myself and my pack free I didn't notice that sensei had slipped into the water and was fast approaching until a kunai whizzed past my neck.

I quickly slipped my pack on and turned around to see three of my sensei. Well two can play at that game I thought and made three clones of myself and after sending a volley of kunai toward my sensei swam as fast as I could to the shore while my clones spilt up and swam toward the different ends of the lake before one by one disappearing. I emerged leaving my mostly useless pack next to a tree, and sped in to the forest. I noticed as I ran it was now mid-morning.

By blind luck I ran across Tokuma who was also fighting Aburame-sensei. As I stepped into the small clearing they had made during their scuffle, I was suddenly surrounded by countless bugs and felt my chakra being drained at a frightening rate. To combat this I too began absorbing chakra. The bugs and I had reached a stale mate I could not absorb any more than they could and vice versa. While doing my best to stay focused I slowly slipped off my bandages. When they were fully off I began gaining head way slowly very slowly I regained the chakra they had been absorbing. When I finished them off. I looked up to see Tokuma's fight was going pretty much the way one would suspect. So I ran up to what I was fairly sure was another clone of sensei and punched as hard as I could and he turned around just at that moment Tokuma hit the clone with a jyuken to the heart and it disintegrated into bugs.

"Tokuma we have to find Akane. She's the only one I know to could out run Sensei and us still have enough time to escape." I said.

"No way you punk" He said as he marched off his own way.

When he went off I realized I still had about an hour to keep away from Sensei and at the same time find Akane. As I was thinking of a strategies a sensed some chakra and barely had enough time roll out of the way as I fell.

"Time for your final test" sensei said as he approached.

I ran a fast as I could and somehow I ran into both Akane and Tokuma. Now I know what you are thinking a wow you just conveniently came across your allies in a forest. No that's not what happened I RAN into both Tokkuma and Akane. When we all got up we noticed that on all sides we were surrounded by sensei and clones. In the next thirty seconds everything moved in such a blur that it's hard to describe. I drew my sword, Tokuma activated his byakugan and Akane readied her tessen. Then in a blink of an eye the clones were upon us I noticed they were just loosely packed bugs covered in a genjutsu, and that my sword had little to no effect, in the meantime Tokuma was quickly getting dizzy and tired doing what looked almost like a ballet, I would not has even been able to see Akane except that she was leaving a trail of red gas that seemed to kill any bugs that got in it and repel those that did not. We fought desperately, but we never were able to kill more bugs than were being made, and right as sensei the Real One come to pluck our capsules away a siren tore across the training field, and he said one thing then left, while were all collapsed in a heap of cut and bruises.

What he said was "Congratulations, you passed. You have tomorrow to heal and the next day we have training at dawn and then our first mission."

I lay there for a long time and finally I felt well enough to move. I got offered held to the other two. Without my bandages on sapping what little strength they had left and the slumped even further. I left to find my bag and other belongs before coming back. I secured the warp and the second time I was able to get both up and we limped to the village when we got to the edge of the training yard Tokuma shoved off and went off by himself saying "I didn't need your help I'm a Hyuga I'm superior to you."

I helped Akane to her place then limped home myself. As soon as I got there and onto the couch Amy pounced me and I was too weak to shove her off we both passed out on that couch until five am the following morning when she woke up and had to go "Outside". As I let her out I thought I noticed a familiar chakra but decide it was notice and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah this is a thing. Also as I'm sure many of not all of you know Naruto is over after 700 chapters and 15 years. However this is not over so come back next month for more. Hope ya'll liked it tell me in the reviews.


End file.
